


Entregar y Recibir

by Carnadine



Series: Ondas sobre el Agua [3]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Deporte, F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tratando de apresurarse para no levantar sospechas, la chica tomó su bolso deportivo, su mochila con los libros de clases, la toalla y los útiles de aseo. Todo al mismo tiempo, algo que la física y la gravedad se aseguraron de demostrarle que era casi imposible de hacer."</p>
<p>Así como se entrega, hay que aprender a recibir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entregar y Recibir

**Author's Note:**

> Posteado originalmente en ff.net
> 
> Disclimer: Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a todos los que lucran con ello.  
> Yo no lo hago, por eso soy pobre como una rata.

Las chicas del equipo de voleibol de la secundaria Furinkan salían del vestidor en medio de gritos de alegría. Todavía no se desvanecía la euforia de haber pasado a las finales regionales del campeonato interescolar.

\- ¡Y todo gracias a Akane-san!- comentó la capitana del equipo a sus camaradas de equipo, que reían y se felicitaban en el corredor -¿No quieres ir a celebrar con nosotras? ¡La cuenta va por parte del equipo!- con una gran sonrisa la capitana miraba hacia dentro del camarín, sólo Akane dentro, todavía con su tenida deportiva.

Con un gesto de la cabeza la chica se negó - Muchas gracias Haruna-san, pero estoy algo cansada y prefiero ir a casa…-

-Ohh… es una lástima. ¡Pero para la próxima no podrás negarte! Tenemos que agasajar a nuestra salvadora.- Con un guiño, Haruna se despidió de Akane, cerrando la puerta y dejando a la chica en el vestidor.

Akane soltó un suspiro. Por fin estaba sola, y podía enfocarse en la verdadera razón de porque no podía salir con las chicas.  _Al menos no tengo que preocuparme de parecer bien. Y al parecer nadie del equipo lo notó…_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero golpe en la puerta de los vestidores, junto con la voz de su prometido.

-¿Akane? ¿Aún estás adentro?

-Ehhh… Sí! –  _Aún adentro y aún con uniforme de gimnasia, ¡Demonios!_  - Espera, salgo en un momento!- Lo último que quería era que él se enterara que era lo que la demoraba...

-Hey, ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

...Tarde para evitarlo. _Ack! ¿Pero cómo-?_ La silueta del chico se distinguía claramente en el vidrio empavonado de la puerta del camarín, esperando. Tratando de apresurarse para no levantar sospechas, la chica tomó su bolso deportivo, su mochila con los libros de clases, la toalla y los útiles de aseo. Todo al mismo tiempo, algo que la física y la gravedad se aseguraron de demostrarle que era casi imposible de hacer.

* * *

Si lo que había notado en el partido de voleibol y el tiempo que había esperado fuera del camarín lo había dejado preocupado, el estruendo que siguió a su pregunta lo hizo decidirse para entrar al vestidor.

\- ¡Akane! Qué paso—?- La escena frente a sus ojos era, por lo bajo, caótica: Akane con medio cuerpo bajo la banca del camarín y con todas sus pertenencias rodeándola. O encima de ella. O ella sobre los libros y ropa de cambio, con un envase de jabón en la mano, y su toalla en la cabeza.

Y aún vestida con el uniforme de gimnasia.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-

-Yo... estaba cambiándome de ropa... y entonces...- Sin saber bien por que, Akane comenzó a dar explicaciones. Quizás fueron los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de su prometido. O el cambio en los ojos de Ranma, que pasaron de la sorpresa a algo más severo.

-Perfecto. Además de torpe, eres lenta.

-¿Qué te importa que sea lenta? ¿Y a qué viene lo de torpe—?

-Yo sé que te lesionaste durante el partido.- Los ojos chocolate de la chica se abrieron con asombro. _¿Me estuvo observando mientras jugábamos?_

-Cuarto set. El punto que les permitió jugar el set definitivo.- Con cada frase, la voz del chico se hacía más seca, su ceño fruncido, contestando a la pregunta implícita en los ojos de la chica. -Cambio de dirección repentino. Tobillo izquierdo.

_Si, definitivamente me estuvo observando._ -Ehhh... Ahh, pero es no fue nada, si casi no lo sentí.- La sonrisa tensa de Akane hizo un pobre esfuerzo en convencer a Ranma, que la observaba con rostro serio, mientras con movimientos cuidadosos tomó el pie de la chica. Akane no pudo evitar inhalar con fuerza entre los dientes cuando la hinchazón de su tobillo quedó al descubierto.

-Mira si serás torpe. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se inflamara así?

-No es para tanto…

-¿Cómo que no- ¡Ya está muy hinchado!

\- ¡No seas exagerado! No es tan-ahh!- Antes que terminara de hablar, y con más delicadeza de la que Akane pensaba que tenía su prometido, él tomó el talón con su palma y lo rotó suavemente. Casi automáticamente la chica cerró los ojos y se le escapó un suave gemido.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada durante el partido?- La mirada gris era firme, e hizo que Akane bajara la cabeza.

-No quería que se preocuparan… si vinieron a mi para que reemplazara a la chica que faltaba en este partido importante, no podía decirles que no… tenía que seguir jugando.- Aún con la cabeza gacha, Akane sabía la respuesta que le daría su prometido.

-Tonta, torpe, lenta y mentirosa.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué te...!- Las palabras se detuvieron en cuanto vio el rostro del chico agachado frente a ella. Parecía molesto, rehuyendo su mirar, pero a la vez estaba sonrojado, las manos aún acunando su tobillo lastimado.

-Ranma, ¿Qué pasa?- Al escuchar a Akane, el chico giró sus ojos hacia ella, pero el cruzar las miradas pareció aumentar su sonrojo. Rápidamente Ranma se giró en sus talones, dándole la espalda, pero ofreciendo sus brazos hacia atrás para cargar a la chica.

-Está bien que te preocupes de los demás, pero también debes dejar que los demás te ayuden.- Como él no sentía el peso de su prometida en su espalda, movió sus manos en un gesto impaciente. -¡Rápido! Mientras más rápido estemos donde el Doctor Tofu, menos se hinchará y mas pronto te recuperarás.-

Akane dejó que su peso cayera suavemente sobre la espalda de Ranma, cruzando sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, enterrando su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su prometido. Respirando fuerte, calmó sus músculos tensos por el ejercicio y llevó hacia adentro la esencia que era Ranma, energético, engreído y tímido a la vez, mezclado con el aroma a sándalo de la seda china.

-En verdad... no es malo dejar que te ayuden de vez en cuando.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien esperaba algo mas "sucio" con el summary? 
> 
> Ella que es siempre tan preocupada por los demás, también tiene alguien que se preocupa por ella. -awwww-


End file.
